Sei-chan
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau bangun tidur dan kau berubah gender? Berteriak 'kah? Kembali tidur dan berharap ini mimpi buruk? Atau menyalahkan orang asing kau temui kemarin? Atau yang paling ekstrim melempar gunting membabi buta? Pair : Tengok didalam ya! Warning inside!


**Sei-chan**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : Tengok didalam ya!**

**Genre : humor (maybe), parody  
**

**Warning : Garing, straight (maybe), ooc, typo dll**

**A/N : Holla minnacchi! Lama tak jumpa! Ini saya kasih fanfic oneshoot, dan belum bisa nglanjutin fanfic multichap saya kata orang Jawa sih lagi 'Kahanan' XO**

**Apalagi saya mahasiswa baru dan baru merasakan namanya kuliah dan itu sibuk banget XO**

**Ok saya sudahi sesi curhat saya XD**

**Summary : Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau bangun tidur dan kau berubah gender?**

**Berteriak 'kah?**

**Kembali tidur dan berharap ini mimpi buruk?**

**Atau menyalahkan orang asing kau temui kemarin?**

**Atau yang paling ekstrim melempar gunting membabi buta?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau bangun tidur dan kau berubah gender?

Berteriak 'kah?

Kembali tidur dan berharap ini mimpi buruk?

Atau menyalahkan orang asing kau temui kemarin?

Atau yang paling ekstrim melempar gunting membabi buta?

Aku anggap opsi terakhir itu hanya berlaku untuk gadis bersurai merah sepunggung. Mata merah bulatnya yang menatap marah kearah anggota timnya yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

Perubahan gender yang dialami sang kapten merubah seratus persen moodnya yang awalnya kalem kini menjadi gadis yang suka marah-marah. Menyalahkan anggota timnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ini gara-gara kau Daiki! Apa kau dendam padaku gara-gara aku menggunting semua majalah eromu itu huh!" bentaknya pada pemuda bersurai biru tua yang kini sedang berlari menghindari hujan gunting.

"Ja-jadi kau pelakunya ma-maksudku tentu tidak, mana mungkin aku bertindak seperti itu." Sanggah Aomine Daiki jujur. Iya dia jujur meski bertampang preman seperti itu dia masih dan akan tetap sadar untuk tidak berbuat ulah dengan kaptennya.

"Ryouta kau juga! Apa kau pergi ke dukun untuk merubahku menjadi seorang wanita karena aku menambah porsi latihanmu dan melarangmu untuk melakukan pemotretan?"

Kise Ryouta, masih konstan dengan larinya meski nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal."Iie! Akashicchi aku tidak mungkin berani melakukan itu!" katanya sambil menangis bombai.

Kini mata merah itu tertuju pada sosok berambut hijau yang juga sedang berlari."Atau jangan-jangan ini ulahmu Shintarou? Kau dengan otak ilmuwanmu itu sengaja membuat ramuan untuk melancarkan aksimu menjadi kapten tim basket menggantikanku!"

"U-untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh se-seperti itu nanodayo!"

Gunting-gunting masih melayang. Dan pemuda warna warni masih sibuk berlari.

"Tetsuya, aku curiga kalau ini juga ulahmu! Kau merubahku jadi wanita agar kau tidak menjadi orang terpendek diclub basket ini! Dan kau mengunakan mantra-mantra sihir seperti di _manga-manga shoujou _itu!" ok, ocehan Akashi semakin tidak jelas. Pemikiran realisnya entah kenapa lenyap seketika.

"Itu hanya hayalanmu Akashi-_kun_ maksudku Akashi-_san_." Sangat tipis tapi masih bisa dilihat mata Akashi, Kuroko menyeringai!

"Tetsuya apa-apaan senyummu itu!" bentak Akashi."Atsushi! aku juga mencurigai kata-katamu kemarin 'Aku akan melakukan hal buruk ke orang yang membuang Maiubo-_chin_', jadi ini pasti kerjaanmu karena aku yang membuang snack-snackmu, iya 'kan!"

"Eh? Jadi Aka_chin_ yang membuang maiuboku? Tapi aku tak ingat pernah mengatakan hal itu_kraus."

Dan mereka melanjutkan sesi berlari kencang atau gunting-chan akan menciummu!

"Hos-hos-hos." Capai berlari dan juga marah-marah, Akashi duduk dipinggir lapangan. Para member GOM juga mengikutinya tapi mereka duduk disisi lapangan lain. Tidak mau mengambil resiko jika mereka duduk didekat Akashi yang sedang labil-labilnya.

Keringat mengalir dari kening melewati pipi bulat Akashi dan akhirnya meliuk-liuk dilekukan leher Akashi. Beberapa helai rambut Akashi yang tergerai menempel ditengkuknya. Bibir mungil itu masih membuka dan menutup guna menstabilkan pasokan oksigennya. Baju seragamnya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan keningnya, sama-sama basah karena keringat. Dan jika ditik lebih detail, oh Tuhan Akashi tidak memakai BRA!

Oh Hello yang benar saja, namanya juga peristiwa mendadak. Dia hanya menghubungi sang manager menyuruhnya membawa seragam perempuan SMPnya tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Tapi dia memakai kaos dalam kok!

_Glup_

Disaat yang sama remaja-remaja yang baru menginjak masa pubernya, memandang Akashi tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

'Ternyata Akashicchi imut!'

'Akashi seksi juga tapi dadanya kecil.' Ok ini _ero_!

'Di-dia ma-manis, aku tidak memujinya nanodayo.' Dia tetap _tsundere_ meski dipikirannya sendiri?

'Aku ingin memakan Aka_chin__kraus.'

'Akashi-_san_ terlihat anggun dengan rambut panjang itu.'

Akashi yang merasa diperhatikan pun akhirnya menoleh."Apa kalian lihat-lihat!" bentaknya.

Namun anggota tim basketnya tak menganggapi sedikitpun. Mereka malah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

**Buk**

Kise menerjang Akashi dan mencubit kedua pipinya."Kyaaaa kawaii Akashicchi!" efek blink-blink mengelilingi wajahnya.

_Ckris_

"Ryouta menjauh atau kau akan_"

**Sret**

Senjata pamungkasnya direbut seseorang."Jangan bermain gunting Akashi, itu sama sekali tidak manis nanodayo." Midorima membuang gunting Akashi.

"Akashi-_san_." Tangan Kuroko terulur untuk menyentuh surai merah lembut milik Akashi sesekali menciuminnya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu Aka_chin_."

_Snif snif snif_

Kini Murasakibara menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Akashi.

"Boleh kami melakukan 'itu' bersama-sama Sei-chan?" Aomine menyeringai dan itu membuat Akashi begidik.

_Kami-sama_! _Tasukete_!

Tiba-tiba wajah kelima remaja laki-laki itu semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Daaan

Akashi tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan tejadi setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pip pip pip pip_

"Huuah!" keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Mengusap peluh dikeningnya. Seketika Akashi teringat sesuatu.

Dada cek masih datar

Rambut cek masih pendek

Dia lantas mengambil cermin kecil dan menghela nafas lega."Mimpi yang gila!"

**THE END**

Huaaaaaa jujur saya gak suka endingnya tapi karena pengen buat one shoot jadi beginilah adanya XD

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, mari tinggalkan review!

Kritik saran diterima, saya menolak flame!

See ya~


End file.
